Plain and Simple
by Ricktatorship
Summary: Shane and Andrea are attracted to one another, but Shane finds it hard to accept that.   PLEASE READ


Sweat dripped down his jaw as he jogged his way back to the farm. Shane had spent 4 hours searching for Sophia, alone, while Daryl and Andrea searched the other half of the forest. Together. Shane shook his head in disappointment. Not only had he gone alone, he let that douche bag son of a bitch Daryl take andrea with him. Daryl knew damn well by the way Shane looked at andrea that he liked her, he just took andrea with him for shits n giggles. "Coffee?" Maggie interrupted his thoughts. "Im good, gonna shower and head to bed. More searchin Tomorow" . He sighed as he walked into the bathroom and peeled off his sweat stained shirt. He had done alot of work today and he was ready to crash. As he ran his fingers through his thick hair he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "

What" he said plainly.

"Shane..." it was Andrea.  
><em>What the fuck does she want?<em>

"Im busy" he replied.

"Your mad... Let me in. It'll only take a minute...please"..

Shane swung the door open with a blank expression on his face, waiting, not looking at her but through her.

"Can i come in..?" She looked tired and Shane was too, he didn't wanna deal with Bullshit so he stepped aside as she came in.  
>She paced around for a brief minute, trying to find the right words. She stopped and stared at Shane who was now undoing his belt. She couldn't help but stare at his chest. He was a strong defined man, and she felt sorry for leaving him behind all alone earlier.. She missed him.<p>

"Shane.." she began. "..Im sorry.. have came with you.." "Whatever.." he mumbled.

"You done.. I wanna shower. ." "Almost." she said as she moved closer to him, touching his arm, looking into his dreamy, tired eyes. She couldn't resist him. She needed him, She felt so alone, but with Shane she felt complete. Shane looked back, dropping his belt which he had been fumbling with and looked at her in disbelief. She bit her lower lip, trying to act sexy.

_The Fuck is this_?

Thought Shane. Andrea suddenly grabbed the back of his hair and pressed her lips in to his, firmly. Not letting go. Her back arched as she pressed herself up against him. She wanted this. She wanted more. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned. Shane pulled her away,

"Easy.." he didn't want anything happening that didn't need to be happening.. He didn't want to start more drama.. Like with Lori. He sighed. "You should go.."

"But..." her voice trailed off. "Okay." she said, half smiling, flushed.  
>Shane gave her a reassuring look and nodded, as he closed the door behind her.<p>

*****************************  
>-The water ran down his neck as Shane stood in the shower, the next morning, he had been thinking about Andrea all morning. He was confused. He liked her. She liked him. Why was it so hard for him to accept that? Maybe she was just playing hard to get.. Maybe- "<p>

Hurry the **Fuck** up!" Shane jumped at the sound of Daryl shouting at him.  
>"You been in there forever, holy Jesus!"<p>

Shane shook his head and turned off the shower.  
>He put on some fresh clothes, Glenns clothes to be exact. His were being washed so Glenn lended him some of his small v necks. He looked like he would burst through the shirt at any second, but he liked the way it made him look muscular. He smirked in the mirror and opened the door. Daryl scoffed.<p>

"Lordy.." he smiled. "We got ourselves the hulk!" Shane walked past him, in annoyance.

Shane entered the kitchen, he immediately saw Andrea eye fucking him. He looked away, trying to act normal.

"Nice shirt stranger.." Andrea cooed, and winked. Lori looked up from her breakfast to see for herself. Shane looked at the Two and kept eating.

"Time for work" he said as he stood up and walked outside. Today was fucking hot. He walked up to dale and started mapping out where to start today "Lead the way.." rick said playfully. Lori came after him "Rick, are you going today..?" She looked sad.

"i need to" he said.

"oh.." she replied.  
>"<p>

Whats the matter?." rick looked concerned.

Lori lowered her voice, but Shane still made out the words. "I want today to be special..", she said. "its Valentines day, baby." Rick sighed and wiped his brow. "We need to find Sophia, this is very important..." The conversation seemed to go on for at least 10 minutes.

Shane couldn't believe it. Fucking Valentines day..there was a lil girl out there, dying, maybe already dead, and she wanted Rick to stay so she could_ fuck_ him? He shook his head and shouted

"Daryl!, come on, were headin out!" a minute later, Daryl walks out with Andrea behind him.

"Ready?" Shane says with the emotion of a brick. "Yes sir!" salutes Andrea.

"We got it covered today, Ricks commin" Shane commands. "but that leaves one of you alone.." Andrea pretends to act concerned when Shane knows she's just trying to get back at what happened yesterday. "Go with Shane.." says Daryl, eyeing Shane with disgust.

" s'go!"

Andrea grabs her deagle and starts walking to the woods, alongside of Shane. She dosent speak for a while, which Shane is grateful for. Awkward silence..  
>As soon as Daryl and Rick are out of sight Andrea starts to.<p>

"Sooooo..." she says. Eyeing him carefully. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?"

"No, someone put me to sleep on the wrong side" he says, looking around, cautiously.

"We can fix that." she replies, looking at him.

"Watch out for walkers.." is all he says. She laughs.

"Seriously Shane,?", "Were both alone, like you wanted, and no one around for miles, does that make you think of anythin..maybe?""

Makes me think we should be extra careful.." he says sternly."

Oh i am, im on birth control!" she says with a big grin.

Shane stops in his tracks and looks at her, with a _'the Fuck_?' expression.

"Good god..." he manages to whisper out.

"I can make you say that again and again and-"

"Okay enough" he laughs, blushing. "Stop, you are really bipolar, its crazy" he says getting upset all over again.

"Hmm.." she hums. "Nope, just crazy for you".  
>"<p>

You've been acting strange lately.-like your a 15 year old boy crazy girl in high school. Its ridiculous."

"High school girl?" she scoffs.

"I got experience and skills, not like those little girls who can't give a decent blow job to save their lives!" she laughs. "Ill show you what i mean" she winks. Shane just shakes his head, being extra cautious as they approach the river "Oh come on, for gods sake Shane, look at this place!" she raises her voice, almost sounding like she might cry.  
>"Look at us. Look at Whats happened. HOW ARE WE EVEN ALIVE?"<p>

"Shhhh!" Shane hisses.

"Were gonna die Shane, look at Whats happened so far... Its ridiculously scary. I can't-" she chokes. Tears streaming down her thin face. "Hey..." Shane says softly. "There's no need for that". He hugs her, feeling like a douche after last night. She needed someone like he needed someone too. They were lucky to be alive. Anything could happen. He needed to cherish each moment of life he had.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

She smiled. He smelt **good.**

Like cinnamon and hot guys. She had a crush on him and felt herself blush.

Shane had his hand on his gun, looking both ways as he heard a branch snap.. _FUCK._  
>He released his grip in Andrea and carefully nudged her away, turning around. Bam. Walker. About 10 feet away, stumbling by the river side.<br>"okay quiet.." he said, very slowly. Andrea backed up and crouched behind straight for the fuckers head, he pulls the trigger

Andrea sighed, looking worried.  
>"What if Shes one if them. Sophia. It will kill carol.."<p>

"She is one of them". Shane says with confidence "I know it."

"How can you be so sure? Why are we looking for her then? How-" Shane cuts her off, sounding annoyed.

"look at it this way, she's 12 years old, been stuck in the woods for 4 days. She ain't got no protection, she's a lil girl, we all know she's a walker. We just gotta prove it to carol, leaving without finding her will break her."

Andrea looks spaced out, then says "Exactly.. I never thought of it that way.."

Shane nods, "well lets keep moving chief!" ANdrea smiles at the way he calls her chief. It makes her feel half important.

After 3 miles of random conversations and a laugh here and there, Rick and Daryl catch up to Shane and Andrea

"Any luck?" spits Daryl. "

Nada" says Shane, looking down.

"I say we head back...at least for a break. Its getting really humid up here.." Rick takes off his hat and wipes his brow.

"Agreed!" Andrea fans herself, lifting her Shirt.

Daryl stares.

Shane glares at Daryl.  
>Andrea smiles.<br>Rick rolls his eyes.  
>"Lets go before one of us goes nuts." ****<p>

Back at the house Lori and Maggie prepare food for everyone while they cool off.

"Ladies how about we Take a dip after eat! Woooo!" Andrea does a little dance.

"No thank you.." carol mumbles, looking at her feet, then walks back into the trailer, dale following closely behind her

"Anyone else?" she smiles. "its 106 outside what else are you gonna do?" she laughs.

"Its dangerous," says Rick.

"Ill be in eyesight, don't worry!" Andreas eyes glow.

She looks good. She deserves a break. Being the only girl that does hard work on the farm is a big task. "welllll im off, tell me when the foods ready, ill be right down there!" she points to the little creek that's fairly visible behind the house.  
>"Dales got an eye on me" she winks to dale on the roof of the trailer. Andrea walks down, taking a towel with her, skipping along like a happy little girl.<p>

Shane stares at her until all he sees is her head, and its clear that she's stripping herself naked, probably. Rick goes inside to help Carl with his schoolwork, and Daryl and Glenn go practice some shooting. Shane sits alone, outside, thinking.  
>Why did he have to feel so left out. Ever since Rick got back, Lori is happy, Carl is happy. Glenn has Maggie, Dale spends every minute with carol. Daryl is always eyeing Andrea. He knows everyone see him as the bad guy.. No body knows he killed otis.. What if they find out.. Shane shakes the thought from his head and stands up. He walks past the house to the well to get some water and catches a glimpse of Andrea, she's turned around so that all he sees is her bare shoulders and wet hair.<br>Shane runs his finger through his hair and looks if anyone is around, and slowly starts making his Way to the creek, humming to himself, trying to act natural, like he forgot she was there.

Andrea hears foot steps and grabs her towel, and turns around to she Shane a few yards away looking in the opposite direction "Hahaha, Shane!" she laughs, "what are you doing!"  
>"Oh, uh...th- the Walkers,-uh Daryl told me to check for walkers, he thought he saw some movement." he sucked at lying but Andrea would buy it.<br>She looks at him, eyeing him up and down. Wow he looks sexy, she thinks. Wrapping her towel around her, she gets out of the water, flips her hair and walks to him, and kisses him. Just like that. Shane dosent move.

Then she feels him kiss her back, a little more roughly than she had the other night. His hands go to her hips and he squeezes her. Andrea smiles as they kiss which causes Shane to pull away.

"What?" she asks shyly, slightly smiling himself.

"Nothing...".she winks back and grabs his shirt "This... Off". She commands, with an playful evil smile.  
>Shane takes his shirt off, revealing his muscular body, dripping in sweat.<p>

"Andrea, i just wanna apologize for being an asshole yesterday..it was wrong of me-"

"Sh..its okay. We all , sometimes for our own good...like the otis situation..i know what happened.

Shanepulls away..

"Wait, whoa. How, who told you? "Dale suspects it.. He says your a cold man-, but don't worry i won't tell anyone" she winks and pulls him closer by his belt loops. "This is crazy, no one can find out.." Shane runs his fingers through his hair and exhales. "Fuck." is all he manages to say.

Andrea shifts her feet, "Listen no one has to know. It can be our little secret". "Yeah well what about dale? If he told you hes gon tell someone else, Rick i supoose, or Hell maybe even hershel!, listen we should get back its getting dark.  
>Shane turns to leave "Come to the trailer after everyone has gone to sleep...we can..talk it over". Andrea dazes at Shane flirtatiously and bites her lip, grabs her shoes and walks up to the house, poking Shane tummy on the way and smiling. Shane puts his shirt on and adjusts his hair from Andrea messing with it so much.<p>

Crunch, crunch... Snap.

Shane turns to see a shadow about 6-7 feet away. Limping, shuffling, groaning "Fucking walkers" he mutters under his breath.  
>He quickly sprints up to the house he yells to dale and Dale snipes him out (Baller lol). To avoid noise not to attract more walkers.<br>Shane walks inside, sweating, tired and limp. Eveeyone is eating dinner at the table, even Andrea in her towel. Without a word Shane darts upstairs to the room hes staying in.  
>He knows he should wait and do what Andrea said but he feels weak, like he may pass out. Laying on the little cot, he begins to think about his father. His mother. His family. How they are lost, how much he misses them. This is his family now. The survivors. He was gonna do whatever it took to survive, even if it meant pushing past everyone and getting what he needs to live.<p>

-Shane falls asleep-

~I will continue writing I just didn't know what else to write!~

p.s - sorry for any mistakes, its my first story, and i wrote it on my phone, then emailed it to myself so, sorry :(


End file.
